Torn Between Two
by HazeBaze89
Summary: Logan attends a party where he meet his old friend Tristan DuGrey but this come to a hult when Rory Gilmore and her One year old daughter comes in to the picture... Please Read and Please Review
1. First meeting

_**Hey all I hope you like this chapter it just came to me I am working on the next chapters for the other and they will come with time. **_

_**I don't own Gilmore Girls just wish I did :)**_

_**Please Review**_

I had been at the party 30 minutes and had yet to spot a single person I would know. That's when I saw him. Tristan DuGrey. I met DuGrey when I was sent to militarily school for all of six months. It had been 5 years since I had seem him last. Tristan DuGrey was the only reason that I was able to make it through the half year of hell that was militarily school. I remember him telling me stories of this girl he loved at home called Mary. I decided then that I would go strike up conversation and see what the guy had been up to since living the gates that held us and weather or not he got his Mary.

"Well Well Well if it's not one Tristan DuGrey" I say as I walk up to him. He has his back facing me to start with, but he slowly turns to face me and when he sees who it is he smiles.

"Logan Hunzburger to what do I owe this pleasure?" He says as we embraces each other in what is a manly hug.

"Well I was dragged to this dull lifeless party by my good friend Finn but then he left me because he spotted some red head who had a better rack then I did and then I spotted you so I thought I would come say hey" I explain the events of the evening.

"Ahhhh I see well I am here with my girlfriend. She is around somewhere. I would love for you to meet her she is an amazing girl. I believe I told you about her." Tristan tells me while scanning the crowd.

"Wow so you got your Mary?" I asked hoping that he did because what else he told me about he life made me believe that this guy deserved a little luck in his life.

"Yeah I did and I tell you what for the last year my life has been great. I am thinking of asking her to marry me soon and I am hoping she says yes." He tell me and I see a sparkle of hope in his eyes. I was just about to say something when he cut me off. " and here she come. Logan I would love you to meet my lovely girlfriend Rory Gilmore. Rory this is Logan Hunzburger we went to military school together" I am only able to allow one word escape from my lips.

"Ace"

_**Please Review and let me know who you want her to end up with. **_


	2. She's Mine

_**Here you go readers the second chapter. I do hope you like it. So far we have Tristan in the lead to win Rory's heart so please if you wish to have your say Please Review and let me know who you think should win Rory's heart.**_

_**I don't own Gilmore Girls I just wish I did.**_

_**Please review.**_

"Logan" He whispers shocked to see me. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she takes Tristan's arm and places it round her shoulder.

"I came with Finn. He was invited and asked me to tag along as his plus one" I say as if it was a simple answer to a question asked by just anyone.

"Ok don't get me wrong I love that you two know each other but please someone tell me how" Tristan asked as he takes a sip of his drink for the first time since we have been talking. I was just about to explain how me and Rory had dated in college and it didn't work out when she beat me some what to the punch.

"Oh I was friends with Steph so by default I was also friends with Logan, Finn and Colin." Friends just friends was that all I was to her now so what we had in college meant nothing to her.

"Yeah I guess that's it" I say annoyed that I had been down sized to just friends. Unable to watch her with his arm around her shoulder any more I excused myself and made my way towards the bar hoping a drink would help.

"Hey" I hear her voice but don't turn around and I look down at the drink that I had not long ago ordered from the bar and whisper a hello back

"Look I know you pissed of that I didn't tell him the truth but you guys are friends and it hard enough with him not being able to except Jess in my life. I don't want him to find away of pushing you out because you still mean a lot to me. More the a lot to me. Logan I think there is something I need to tell you. I have a daughter." and with that she walks away not saying anything more. My mind starts spinning. She tells me I mean more the a lot to her and then she tells me she needs to tell me she has a kid. Ok this is starting to make no sense. There is only one thing I can do and that is ask for detail from my good friend Tristan. I scan the crowd and see him seating in the corner with a little girl on his lap. This was the best chance because maybe this was her kid.

"Hey man cute kid! She yours?" I ask casual as I take a seat next to him.

"Nah I wish. This little one was in Rory's life before I got in the picture. She was three months old" He explains and I just nod trying not to act surprised. "So you and Rory where friends? When did you see her last?" he asked me and I believe that he suspected that me and Rory where more then just friends.

"Her graduation. Me and the guys wanted to see her graduate. She was like a sister to us but then she got the job on the campaign trail and we kind of went our own ways" I say hoping he believed it.

"Wow so after what three years of having her in your life you just lost contact. That must of sucked I know it did with me. Any way I have a question? She told me Alexis father was a guy from college she use to call him MAC but that's all I got. Do you think I need to be worried about him showing up again" I try to form word to say that she shouldn't be worried but word where some what difficult for me to form as I was MAC which meant I was Alexis father. Alexis I assumed was Rory's kids name.

"Wow um nah he was a fling. Meant nothing to her so you don't have to worry even if he did show up" I lied trying to help myself feel better but only making my self feel worse but after awhile the pain started to fade and the anger started to surface. I stood up and once again excused myself but this time I was off to find Rory.

I search for ten minutes and am just about to give up when I spot her coming out the bathroom. I grab her arm and pull her into what I use to know as her bedroom.

"She's mine" I say after I close the door and turn to look at her.

"Who's yours" She say playing dumb but I knew who she was talking about.

"Alexis, Rory. Your daughter or should I say ours?" I tell her pacing up and down in front of her.

"How?"

_**Please review and don't forget tell me who you wish to win Rory's heart.**_


	3. Becoming the cool Uncle

_**Here my friends is the next chapter. I do hope that you enjoy it and let me know what you think. **_

_**I do not own Gilmore Girls. **_

_**Please Review.**_

"How, Rory really your asking me How? How did I find out that the love of my life gave birth to a child a year ago? How did I find out that for the last year or so I have been a father and you have not had the heart to tell me? Rory are you really asking me how" I say getting mad with each question I ask.

"Logan I phoned your mobile and it told me it was no longer in service. I spoke with your parents and they told me that I could root in hell before they let me ruin your life. I even tried Finn and Colin but neither of them would give me the time of day. I tried so hard to find you but you vanished out of my life. It was like a puff of smoke one minute your all around and the next your gone. Logan do you think I wanted to hide this from you? Because if you did then you don't know me." She said standing up and pacing the floor the other side to me. Her hands where waving all around and I could tell that she was annoyed as well as sad with a mixture of anger

"Ace, Rory you know that I don't believe that you would keep this from me. I was just anger and annoyed with myself that I didn't know. I know that in away I only have myself to blame and you also know that you would never ruined my life. If anything I would say that I have you to thanks for making me the man I am today. I believe in myself more and have more faith in what I can do with my own life. I no longer believe that I need my father to help me with every little hic up I have in life and I know from the bottom of my hear I have you to thank for that." At this point I had walked to where she is pacing and stopped her but taking her hands in mine and looked her in the eyes as I spoke so she knew that I spoke the truth.

"Logan I…I can't do this" she says as she takes her hands away from mine.

"Can't do what Ace" I say as I remove the hair from her face that had fallen as she was pacing.

"Be here with you, Have these emotions that I am having. Its all wrong I have a man out there who loves me and cares for me and he is so good with Alexis." She says as she once again removes my hand from her.

"We not doing anything Rory we are just talking about Alexis our daughter." I say as I move the other side of the bed giving her some room hoping that is would put her at ease.

"Yeah I know that but the whole world out there" She says as she points to the door. I allow my eyes to follow the way her had was directed. "They don't Logan. They have no clue who her father is and I…..I don't know what I am going to do. I told Tristan that we where friends and nothing more and now if I go out there and tell him that you're Mac that you're Alexis father he is going to hate me" I watch as she sits back down on the bed and puts her head in her hands. I try and fight with myself as she starts to cry.

"Ace please don't cry" I say as I lose the battle and sit next to her and place my arm around her shoulder "I'll play the cool uncle." I say hoping that she would go for it as it would allow me not to only be in her life but also my daughters life.

"Logan I can't ask you to do that. You would be sitting on the side line of you daughters life. Yes you'll be in it but you would be watching another man raise her and I don't know if I could live with my self seeing you all the time knowing that I am lying to Tristan." She says as she tries to stop the tears from flowing but I knew she was crying

"Rory you don't have to worry about me anymore. I mean we're not together anymore. Yeah I am Alexis father but I would rather be her cool uncle then not be in her life at all." I say as I stand up and then knell in front of her so that she is looking at me. "Look I need to be in her life and yours and if I have to live a lie to do so then please allow me to do so" I say with such determination so that Ace would believe me.

"Ok Logan fine you can be in her life as the cool Uncle but please understand if me and you don't have much interaction. I just can't be around you." She says as she stands up and walks towards the door. "I think it's time we got back to the party" She says as she turns to face me. She opens the door and disappears back to the party. I sit back on the bed and put my head in my hands what has come of my life. I am about to become the cool uncle to my own child. The women I love is the mother of that child but with another man who is a friend of mine and to him mine and that women's history is of just being friends. I had a funny feeling that this was all going to blow up in my face.

_**Thanks to all who have reviewed and told me who you wish Rory to end up with. I have some idea of where this story is heading please stick with me. **_

_**Please Review.**_


	4. wanting dada

Rory's POV

As I walked back into the party I looked over my shoulder and took a glance at Logan. I know his doing this to make me happier and that makes this harder on me. I mean don't get me wrong I love both Logan and Tristan. Which makes this just that much harder on me.

I walk over to Tristan and Alexis and bend down and pick up Alexis. I smile and whisper in her ear..

"I have someone I want you to meet." she looks at me and smiles.

"who" she says as she curl into my side. I look at her and think about how much she looks like Logan.

"You are going to meet your uncle Logan sweetie, he is a friend of mommies that she met at college." I explain hoping she would understand.

"Ok mommy I do it" she said in her own little broken sentences. I walk over to where Logan has been standing and watching me interact with our daughter. I introduce the two and watch as Alexis takes to Logan quicker then she had taken to anyone else that had entered our life's.

"Hey Logan I would like you to meet my daughter Alexis Honour Gilmore" As I said her middle name, Logan gave me a look of shock and I mouthed to him "I'll explain later." he smiles at me and then turns and starts talking to Alexis.

"Hey Alexis, you're a pretty little girl. You look just like your mummy you do." He says as he kisses Alexis cheek which causes my little girl to blush. After the colour had returned to her cheeks, she turned to me and said something I thought I would never hear her say.

"Mommy he is guy.. Guy from picture, one of my dada" she says looking at me and then back to Logan. I must have a look of total shock on my face. I mean my one and a half year old daughter just said her first long full sentence and she also remembered a picture I showed her on her first birthday after she had said the word dada for the first time.

"No sweetie Logan is a friend of dada's" I say killing myself and Logan by the look on his face by telling that lie to our daughter.

"where is dada?" she asked as I saw tears start to form in her eyes.

"Dada's away remember? I told you that he loved you and wishes he could be with you but he has to stay away and work." I say as I placed her on the floor and kneeled down to eye level to explain it to her.

"I want dada" She screams as she burst in to tears and turn to Logan and hugs his leg.

What am I doing to do now?


	5. Finding Dada

I stand and watch the interaction between father and daughter and the guilt eats aways at me. My emotions start to get the best of me but I know I have to be strong. I turn my head sideways and look at the hurt look on Tristan's face. It tool Alexis three months to even shake his hand and here she was hugging Logan's leg and not letting go for dear life. I bend down to see if I was able to talk her away and back to me.

"Hey sweetie come here I wants to explain why Dada cant be here" I say hoping that works but all that does was make it worse she looks and me and says yet again the most unexpected thing.

"I want Logan to be my Dada. Why can't Logan be my Dada" This brings tears to very eyes and crushes my heart. I look at Logan and he mouths to me 'Tell her' and I turn to face Tristan and I can see him shrug and mouth ' do what you think is best' I nod to tell him that I am going to do it. I turn back to Alexis and tell her to come here I have to explain something to her. She came over to me and sat on my lap as I had just taken a seat in the closet corner to me.

"Logan is your Dada sweetie. I told you he wasn't because Tristan wanted to be your Dada but if you want Logan that is ok" she looks at me and gives me a big hug before bouncing off my lap and over to Logan

"Dada Dada I love you Dada" she jumps up in to his arm and I can see the smile on both their faces.

My life had just got complicated.


	6. Torn

_Hey all thank you so much for holding on for this chapter. I am so sorry it has taken me awhile to publish it. I am already working on the one and hope to have it published by the end of this week I will then be writing a chapter of daddy's little girl. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. I have taken you notes on board and made the chapter longer._

Complicated that was an easy word to descried the coming months of my life. I watch as daughter and father are hugging for the first time knowing the truth and feel this yarning of guilt in the pit of my stomach. I come to realises that I should have told Logan the truth the day I found out but then again who knew where I would be today Who could tell if I would have had Tristan in my life. I lift my head up and turn to face the guy who has his arms wrapped around me so lovingly.

"Do you think this would affect us?" I say hoping that I know the answer already.

"Not if you don't allow it but I know the pain you went through getting over him. I just hope now that he is back in your life that he thinks he will win you heart again because I want it forever. Basically Rory what I am trying to say is will you marry me" I look up shocked did he just really ask me that here in front of all these people and Logan. How can I say yes when I said no to Logan. That's when I heard my self say it.

"Yes Tristan yes I'll marry you" I jumped in to his arms and gave him a kiss. That's when it happened that I never wanted happen. Alexis ran over to me shouting.

"Mama Mama" I knelled down and she pulled me close to whisper in my ear. After she had told me what she wanted to say I stood up and looked at Logan and my now fiancé Tristan. I was torn. _'Dada said he still loves you and plans on winning you back' _ The words of my daughter echoed in my ear. I swallow hard and looked at Logan I could see the love in his eyes. The butterflies in my stomach got stronger as I watched him mouth the words 'I love you Ace'. I look behind and see Tristan talking to my mum and am relived that he didn't see the words pass Macs lips. Mac? Where did that come from I haven't said that or thought about it since I have gotten with Tristan. I feel arms wrap around me and I could feel Tristan's breath on my neck.

"Hey sweetie, I think we should get going. Alexis is starting to fall asleep on Logan's shoulder." I could hear it in his voice. The pain that came knowing that he will never be Alexis real dad and that Logan was back in my life but not only mine but also his. It was at that moment I said the second thing I thought I would never hear myself say.

"I think we should give Alexis a little brother or sister." I looked up at him and saw the big grin across his face.

"Are you sure?" I heard him ask. Was I sure? I don't know. I mean how was I suppose to know that is I was unsure who my heart was with.

"Yeah I'm sure" I heard myself lie. The next thing I know I am swept up in too his arms and thrown around in a circle. I see Logan's face drop and I start to feel guilty that's when I reliese that I may not know where my heart lies but my heart does. 'You jump I jump jack' I whisper to myself. Just as Tristan put me down.

"What did you just say?" He asked. I know I had to think of something quick so I thought about what said earlier.

"I said you should get Alexis and take her home. I am staying at mom's tonight remember" I say as is it was a given but the truth is I wanted to talk to Logan without Tristan about.

" I thought that was tomorrow night?" He asked me and I nodded no.

"It was changed to tonight because I have to write my column for Friday and I think its going to be hard to write about this weeks topic, so I am staying tonight and tomorrow to get it done you don't mind do you?" I said bringing out the doe eyes knowing he could never say withnot to them.

"I understand" he said kissing me on the cheek and headed to collect Alexis from Logan. I watch the exchange between the two of them and am glad it goes ok. Logan hands a sleeping Alexis over to Tristan and he heads back to the Library. At least I will know where to find him once I walk Tristan and Alexis to the car.

15 Minutes later I have seen Tristan and Alexis of to the car and make my way to find Logan. I find him in the study and watch him drink his scotch that his nursing in his left hand. I move closer and see that he has a picture in his right hand. I move closer and see that the photo is of me and him. It's the photo that Finn took of us at Logan's leaving to London party.

"I miss you" I say hoping he turns to face me but am disappointed when his reply is simple.

"You have Tristan now you don't need me" I am shocked to hear the sadness in his voice.

"That's not true. Your Alexis father and the love of my life. Do you think that just because I am with him that his it? Do you think that I would jump of a god knows how high scaffolding with just an umbrella with him?" I say knowing that it's all true. That's when he faces me.

"Then why are you with him?" He stands up and moves closer. I start to feel the butterflies in my stomach again.

"He makes me feel safe" I say simply

"And I don't?" He ask me as he takes my hand in to his.

"No you scare me. I never know whats going to come, but I think that's what I need" I say moving closer into his body.

"I don't want to scare you any more. I want to be the one that makes you feel safe. I want to be the one that you say yes to when they ask you to marry him. I want to be the one to be there for you when it gets hard at work and I want to be the one to wake up with you. I want to be the one with you Ace I want you to be mine again." He tells me pulling me closer.

"You jump I jump jack" I whisper and kiss him hard. It doesn't take him long to start kissing me back. We pull apart when air becomes an issue.

"Ace what about Tristan?" he asked me

"I don't know Logan. I love him but I'm not in love with him like I am with you. I When I am with you I am home but with him it's like a holiday and at the moment the holiday is good but I want a few nights at home before going home, but it's not going to be long before I move I think and get a new home. Do you understand me." I say knowing exactly what I mean but

"I think I do" he tells me and kisses me again. This time we take our time. Learning the taste of each other again. " Lets get out of here" He says as we part again and I nod yes.

_Hey thanks for reading please review and let me know what you think. I love to get your thoughts. Next chapter coming soon. _

_And just a quick thanks to all who had stuck with me threw all my stories._


	7. Feelings Reveled and danger

_Hey all I'm back! Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I hope you like this chapter. If you're a Tristan fan all I can say is sorry. Please review and I will keep updating. It may be awhile in between each chapter as I have a job interview and am planning my wedding. But again please review. I hope you in joy._

As I got in to his car the guilt started taking over my body. I looked at him and I knew this wasn't the right way to do it. Yes I want to be with him but him and only him. I can't think about going home to someone else I can't fathom the idea of someone kissing him or holding him but I can't be with him. No not while I am engaged to Tristan.

"Logan I can't" I say hoping he understands what I am about to say.

"You can't what?" He says looking at me quickly as he was driving.

"I can't sleep with you tonight. I can't wake up with you tomorrow and see you because I would never want to leave but I would have to and it would break my heart again." say looking at the window because I knew if I looked at him I would change my mind.

"I understand Rory what would you like me to do." He says understand more than I thought he would. "I'll take you to see your mom if you wish. I am sure you have a lot to talk to her about." He said as he started following the signs that lead to Stars Hollow.

"Logan thank you, thank you so much for understanding" I say take his hand in to mine as the road was long and straight.

"Rory I understand you need time to get your head together. I know you will need to talk it all over with your mom and see what she says. You forget Ace I know you. I know how your mind works." He kisses my hand as he tells me..

"I love you Mac" I squeeze his hand knowing he will understand.

"I love you too Ace but do me a favour don't take long on making up your mind ok." He said as he removed his hand from mind so he could change the gear and in to my road.

"I'll do my best" I stated as Logan pulled into the drive of the crap shack. I kissed him and exited the car. I walked over to the front door and turned and watched as Logan backed out the drive way. I turned and walked into the house and shut the door. I let out a big sigh that I didn't realise I was holding onto.

"Mom I need to talk to you!" I say as I walk into the living room and see her sitting on the sofa in a state of shock. My first guess would be that she had seen me get dropped off by Logan.

"I'm pregnant" that's not what I had expected to hear from my mum's lips. I went and sat down beside her and asked her a question which I thought I would never be asking my mom.

"Are you happy about it?" I look at her and she looks at me with tears running down her face.

"I don't know who the father is" I look at her shocked and was at a complete loss I mean what could she mean. She and my dad Christopher had got divorced about three months ago and she and Luke had got back together three months ago that's when it dawned on me that she had slept with the two of them just days apart and she was three months pregnant. A part of me wanted it to be my dad's I mean don't get me wrong I love Luke and am glad him and my mum are happy but if it was my dad's I would be getting a sibling. I know I had GiGi and a potential step sister in April but its just not the same as having a sister that shared the same mom and dad as me.

"I nearly slept with Logan" I say hoping it may help her take her mind of the predicament she is in at the moment.

"What when?" she asked me and I had known it had done the trick.

"Ummm about twenty minutes ago. In fact he was the one that dropped me off here. Oh and he knows about Alexis and is happy about it but Tristan not because Alexis likes Logan and is already calling him dad and I still love him and need to break up with Tristan but cant do that so soon after saying yes to marrying him. I mean I knew deep down that it was Logan I that wanted yet I couldn't say no which I don't understand. I mean I said no to Logan mum I said no to the guy I love and was able to say yes to a guy I love but am not in love with. I mean what do I do?" I say going off on a tangent forgetting I had an audience and that audience had grown. It wasn't till I heard Luke's voice behind me that I was broken from the trance I am in.

"If you don't love him Rory don't lead him on. I know that with time he will forgive you and you may become friends, but lying to him would be only hurt him more. Leading him on would slowly kill him because as soon as he becomes aware that you heart belongs to another he will try and hold on tighter but he will lose you in the end either way." He says joining my mom on the sofa.

"But how? How do I tell him that my heart belongs to another? That my heart belongs to the father of my daughter? The guy I let get away." I had questions and I was asking them and I was happy to have the help of both my mum and Luke the guy I see as my father.

"Rip the band aid off" mom tells me not looking at me but at look and I could tell that she was thinking it would be the solution to both the predicaments that the Gilmore Girls have at the moment.

"yeah your right mom!" I say standing up and heading to the door. "I need to do it tonight or its never going to be done." I say walking out and to my car. Before starting my car, I take my phone out and send Logan a text.

_Hey mac, Telling Tristan tonight. Can't lie anymore. I need to be with you. You have my heart_ _and you never gave it back. If I need a place for me and Alexis can we stay with you?_

I start my car and drive towards the home me and Tristan have come to share. Once I arrived I parked the car and sat there for a while hoping that this was all a dream. As I went to get out my car my phone signalled that I had received a text message. I looked and read that is was from Logan.

_Ace, you and Alexis will always have a have a home with me. I will be waiting. Love you Ace. _

_Mac. _

It was short but meant the world to me. I excited the car and walked to the door as reading the text from Logan had given me the courage to do what has to be done. I got to the door and placed my hand on the door handle and walked in to the house and head to mine and Tristan's study. The door was open and I looked in and watched him work. I decided it was at that point that I should make my presence known.

"Hey Tristan, did Alexis get off to bed ok" I ask as I walk over and sit at the chair behind my deck.

"Oh hey sweetie. I thought you were staying at your mom's?" Tristan said as he got up and came over and tried to kiss me but I turned my head so he kissed my cheek.

"I, well she needed to talk to Luke about something and I need to talk to you about something." I say standing up and moving away so there was distance between us.

"yeah what's that?" He said stepping closer to me. I stepped back hoping that he would understand that I didn't want to be close to him.

"I love you Tristan, but at the end of the day I have to be true to myself and if I'm honest to you and me I'm still very much in love with Logan. I can't marry you! I'm sorry I said yes and got your hopes up." I say looking at Tristan only to be met with his hand around my neck pushing me towards the wall.

"You will marry me Mary, there is no escape. You said yes, so yes it is understand" I nod my head yes knowing it was the only way he would let me go. He had never done this before. How was I going to escape when I don't only have my life to fear for but also Alexis.

_Hey hope you guys don't hate me to much with the way I have gone with the story. Please review_ _and let me know._

_Next chapter will be in Alexis POV about everything. From meeting her real dad to seeing Tristan threaten her mum._


	8. Alexis tells all

Hello my name is Alexis Gilmore. I am the daughter of Rory Gilmore. I don't know who my father is well I didn't until I met him at one of the many parties that my mum and he boyfriend Tristan took me to. To start off with he was introduced to me as my cool uncle Logan and then after a little guilt trip and a few tears from me my mum finally told me the truth. Logan was my father. Don't get me wrong I love Tristan and his going to make a great step father but every girl needs to know there real dad.

After all the drama that was this week night. Mum told Tristan to take me home and put me to bed. I was a little upset that I didn't get to spend a lot of time with my dad as I had only just met him. .

A few hours later…

I was woken by the noises of my mum coming home. I then heard the argument between her and Tristan about my mum wanting to go back to my father. I guess true love always wins out. I hear the argument getting heated so I sneak out of my bed and in to my mums room where she kept her dairy and I took grandma's number and phoned the number on the upstairs phone.

"Hello…..Hello Rory is that you?" She said after I had not relplied to the first hello

"Gwams mummy help Tristan mean" I say and then put the phone down in the fear of being caught. While waiting for my grandma to turn up I sat in my room curled up on my bed hugging a teddy bear.

Twenty minutes later I hear the door open and my grandma shout

"Hello any one home" …..

_Hey all sorry taken so long to update been stressed with work and planning the wedding hope to update more often please review._


	9. Lorelia's side of the story

Rory has just left my house to go do something that I had also wanted to tell her to do but have never had the heart to do because she always seems so happy with Tristan but being her mother I could tell something was missing. I mostly saw it when I watched Rory look after Alexis. Alexis had Rory's eyes there was no mistaking that but she had Logan musky blonde hair. I could see the hurt in her eyes. She was scared that Alexis would never get to know her real father. When she came to me tonight I was surprised by what she had told me about be engaged to Tristan and also Alexis knowing who her real father is. The next part about her being torn between Logan and Tristan however didn't surprise me. I also knew that she would go away from mine having chosen Logan.

Yes I admit that while they dated in college I was not a Logan fan. I mean do you blame me. He was known for his way with the lady and for the first time ever Rory and me stopped speaking for ages. Yes I know that was not his fault but his fathers but at the time I looked at it like this If Logan hadn't taken Rory to have dinner with his parents it wouldn't have gone bad with mean Mitchem would not have felt he had to give Rory that internship so he would have never told her she didn't have it, she would have not dropped out of college so we would have not have the fight but the dinner did happen and it did go bad and mitchem did give Rory that internship so he told her she didn't have it so she did drop out of school and we did fight but now I see that all had nothing to do with Logan. I was glad she choice Logan because I believe they could be a happy family.

After seeing Rory to her car and making a cup of coffee I settled down to watch a little TV waiting for Luke to return home. Just as I got up to make my second cup of coffee the phone rang. I answer it thinking that it will either be Rory telling me how things went or Luke saying he was going to be late and not to wait up but I never listen.

"Hello" No answer "Hello Rory is that you?" I then hear the voice of my granddaughter.

"Gwams mummy help Tristan mean" she then hangs up as I think she was on my daughters study phone and didn't want to get caught. I jump up and get dressed as I knew what she meant. Things for my daughter where not going well. After throwing on a pair of jeans and my rhinestone penis t-shirt I make my way to the car and drive to my daughters house. I know on the door but no answer so I use the key that Rory gave me for emergency's. I enter the house and shout

"Hello any one home"

_Here is the next chapter as I seem to be on a flow today. Please review _


End file.
